Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/29 March 2013
5:00 Berrybrick Why are you bringing this up now anyway? It was hours ago. 5:01 IceMecaDragon ... im just going to spam on my charpage IceMecaDragon has left the chat. 5:01 ToaMeiko That was odd. 5:02 Berrybrick It's pretty constant. 5:04 ToaMeiko :| 5:04 King of Nynrah :S IceMecaDragon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:04 ToaMeiko Welcome back IceMecaDragon has left the chat. IceMecaDragon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! NuffSaid1995 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:07 LEGO2013Helper For those who care, the new Chima episode is now on iTunes. 5:07 NuffSaid1995 Thanks 5:07 ToaMeiko They need to add it to Google Play 5:09 IceMecaDragon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=85Nq6SI1P7w&feature=player_embedded#at=17 awesome 5:09 LEGO2013Helper "This video is unavailable. Sorry about that. :/" 5:10 IceMecaDragon Why chocolate rain why 5:10 Berrybrick Yes! :D I'll set fire, to the chocolate rain. Some stay dry, while others they feel the pain. Let it buuuuuurrrrrrrnn! 5:11 ToaMeiko You should follow my Tumblr people: http://georgebarnick.tumblr.com/ I'm still designing the skin 5:12 LEGO2013Helper hey look more cussing jk Cool 5:12 Berrybrick Bye. I might be back later. o/ Berrybrick has left the chat. 5:13 ToaMeiko http://25.media.tumblr.com/9bff5678b2f5ffcd18fba31b21f005c1/tumblr_mke1cuMDLX1rfqx46o1_500.gif Trippy Darthwatch789 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:13 Darthwatch789 hello 5:13 ToaMeiko It's funny, because I know where it cheated. >:D CzechMate has left the chat. 5:13 ToaMeiko http://i.imgur.com/j3dExhq.gif 5:14 Awesomeknight1234 Where did it cheat? 5:14 ToaMeiko Second link 5:14 Awesomeknight1234 Oh. 5:14 Darthwatch789 Is there any minifigs,besides Boba fett and Greedo,that have arm printing? 5:15 Awesomeknight1234 Jek-14. Various minifigures from the minifigures theme. Chase McCain. 5:15 ToaMeiko Chase McCain Exclusi... I type too slow ToaZahrok has left the chat. 5:18 LEGO2013Helper me Darthwatch789 has left the chat. 5:24 1999bug http://ifunny.mobi/#eWw5dmQt Now wonder.. his movies don't usually involve intense staring contests. IceMecaDragon has left the chat. King of Nynrah has left the chat. 5:26 LEGO2013Helper ;p; lol 5:27 ToaMeiko "movies he has stared in" How many times has he stared in movies? Staring is awkward 5:35 LEGO2013Helper o/ 5:35 Awesomeknight1234 http://ifunny.mobi/#yuUiMtBi 5:37 NuffSaid1995 :P hehe 5:37 Jeyo http://ifunny.mobi/#vz9jDx8J 5:37 LEGO2013Helper Ah Now.. for the dramatic reveal CM4Sci has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:38 CM4Sci Tada! :D ..! 5:38 Shingleboo Nice! 5:39 1999bug http://ifunny.mobi/#Yghdy0It :P 5:39 ToaMeiko http://www.speedtest.net/result/2607362376.png When suddenly, my internet is good LEGO2013Helper has left the chat. 5:39 CM4Sci R.I.P L2H. :( 5:40 Shingleboo R.I.P. 5:42 NuffSaid1995 How can I get a new name? 5:43 Shingleboo Make a new account' 5:43 NuffSaid1995 and what should this new name be? 5:44 Jeyo SayMore5991 5:44 CM4Sci Special:Contact 5:45 NuffSaid1995 Anyideas? I think it should be ~Payton 5:46 Shingleboo What themes do you like? 5:46 NuffSaid1995 maybe I submitted NuffSaid surprisingly nobody ha sit NuffSaid1995 has left the chat. 5:54 CM4Sci . . . CzechMate has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:54 CzechMate o/ Da heck, "CM4Sci"? 5:54 Stormbringer Empire791 http://ifunny.mobi/#1v19GXjt 5:55 CM4Sci hi im new 5:55 Stormbringer Empire791 Ooooh a new user :3 :P 5:55 CzechMate ban hem 5:55 Stormbringer Empire791 Hello person I don't know. 5:55 CM4Sci no 5:55 Jeyo He changed his name 5:56 CzechMate new users are bad people 5:56 Jeyo It's L2H 5:56 CM4Sci Way to ruin the fun, Jeyo :c 5:56 CzechMate we must ban anyone ho is noo 5:56 Jeyo User:LEGO2013Helper Look at da redirect 5:56 CzechMate I know that, Jeyo... 5:56 Awesomeknight1234 CM4Sci? Who are you? 5:57 CM4Sci im new and im a big fan of lego2013helper 5:57 Awesomeknight1234 Also, did you hear the news that LEGO2013Helper left? 5:57 CzechMate he is obviously Lego lord 5:57 Awesomeknight1234 He was a good user. ;( 5:57 CzechMate LEGO 2013 is CM4S?!?!?!?!?! I nevr noo 5:57 CM4Sci I am so piss ed Stupid iPad. HE LEFT?!?!?!!!!! 5:57 CzechMate urroez 5:58 CM4Sci NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 5:58 CzechMate we must kick cm4sci, i tink he is 2013, hoo is also cm4s 5:58 CM4Sci >_> <_< no 5:59 CzechMate ya kiiiiiiiiiiiick him 5:59 Stormbringer Empire791 a sok of a sok of a sok sockception :3 5:59 CM4Sci DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN 6:03 Stormbringer Empire791 :O I think I just discovered a set it's creator http://www.flickr.com/photos/28341393@N00/8295439692/in/photostream/ 6:05 CzechMate We already know about that... 6:05 ToaMeiko We've known about that for a long time 6:05 Jeyo 10250_Year_of_The_Snake 6:05 ToaMeiko It's an exclusive to China A friend of mine in Hong Kong has like 20 of them https://sphotos-b.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-snc6/603132_10151321992803897_1433090446_n.jpg 6:08 CM4Sci A friend of yours. 6:09 ToaMeiko Yes He's the organizer for HKLUG He also designed this and won the Rebrick challenge http://rebrick.lego.com/en-US/bookmark/who-is-the-winner--d/73cj4l 6:12 Stormbringer Empire791 http://ifunny.mobi/#a7hYBnXt 6:13 CM4Sci Wow. 6:13 CzechMate Anyone think we'll get some Thor sets? 6:14 Stormbringer Empire791 http://www.flickr.com/photos/sedmison/8526690985/ ha cool 6:16 CzechMate I don't know why, but I pronounce "Aldrich Killian" as "Orldrik" 6:17 ToaMeiko Wow look at Berry.... http://customs.brickimedia.org/wiki/Special:TopUsers 6:17 CM4Sci xd XD XD 6:18 CzechMate Are you uploading our edit-counts over there yet? 6:20 ToaMeiko Contributions will transfer 6:21 CzechMate In less than a month, the Iron Man 3 sets will be mine :3 6:21 CM4Sci :| 6:22 CzechMate Why the ":|" 6:22 CM4Sci cuz you can't get those without my permission. 6:23 CzechMate :| You jealous 6:23 CM4Sci No. 6:23 CzechMate I can tell. First time I've ever gotten a set before you have. 6:23 CM4Sci I got the Mansion last Thursday, and the other two should arrive in the mail next Tuesday. 6:24 CzechMate Lucky You must have like 50 2013 sets already How do you get so many sets? 6:24 CM4Sci LOL Look who's talking You get like 500 bucks every month. 6:25 CzechMate No... I earn my money very hard. 6:25 Awesomeknight1234 My account randomly says my birthday is November 30th... :S Well, who cares? XD 6:25 CzechMate Do you pay for all your sets, CM4S? 6:26 CM4Sci A majority of them, yes. 6:26 Stormbringer Empire791 http://www.flickr.com/photos/sittiponder/8200135307/ 6:26 CzechMate How much money do you get, CM4S? 6:27 CM4Sci Not much. I get 10 bucks for every A I get 6:27 CzechMate You are bribed for money? o_o 6:27 CM4Sci 3rd quarter grades just came out and I got all As. So.. 70 bucks. 6:27 ToaMeiko I'd be broke if that were how I got my money. 6:27 CzechMate I get $40 per two months, pretty much. 6:27 ToaMeiko I don't do anything in school anymore. 6:28 CM4Sci Other than grades, I don't really get much unless I do chores or some stuff. 6:28 Awesomeknight1234 How do I make an avatar? 6:28 CM4Sci :P 6:28 ToaMeiko I get about $8 an hour About $20k a year 6:29 CzechMate How many hours do you work? 6:29 ToaMeiko 7-8 a day 6:29 Awesomeknight1234 http://customs.brickimedia.org/wiki/User:Awesomeknight1234 There, my birthday is not November, 30th, it's just stuck like that. :P 6:30 ToaMeiko It can be changed. It just defaults to that. :| 6:30 CM4Sci I'm sorry, but holy wop Meiko. How do you make 20K A YEAR. 6:30 CzechMate ...? "wop" 6:30 Awesomeknight1234 How is that a swear? 6:31 CM4Sci You're 15... Do they hire that young? :P 6:31 ToaMeiko Yes. 6:31 CM4Sci Where do you work? You know 6:31 ToaMeiko 20k a year is not much 6:31 CM4Sci if you really do. 6:31 ToaMeiko Target At the checkout 6:31 CM4Sci Lol 6:31 ToaMeiko 20k is not much 6:31 Awesomeknight1234 I would make my birthday the 500th of the 500th month. :P 6:31 CM4Sci To me it is. c: 6:32 ToaMeiko My career choice for the future pays 100k a year 6:32 CM4Sci And that is.. NuffSaid has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:32 ToaMeiko Software developer Hey Nuff o/ 6:32 NuffSaid hey dudes 6:32 CM4Sci Coolio. Hey NuffSaid. 6:32 NuffSaid :) I should just shorten it to Nuff.. Should I? 6:33 ToaMeiko No Chipika123 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:34 CM4Sci No. 6:34 Awesomeknight1234 No. 6:34 ToaMeiko brb 6:34 Stormbringer Empire791 No. 6:34 Awesomeknight1234 I kept my 1234 in my username because it is iconic to me. :3 ToaMeiko has left the chat. 6:36 NuffSaid Why not make it "Knight of Moria" 6:36 CM4Sci Lol Moria? 6:36 NuffSaid SORRY 6:36 CM4Sci Morcia/Morica, you mean. 6:36 NuffSaid yes :P sorry knight 6:36 Awesomeknight1234 It's Morcia. Not Morica. Morica would be a horrible name for a kingdom. 6:37 NuffSaid Hey about you contest... I need to start my entry :S 6:37 Awesomeknight1234 Start it now, then! 6:37 NuffSaid OK! 6:37 Awesomeknight1234 (You have until April 5th.) 6:37 BlueJay11 back 6:37 NuffSaid lemme go onto my computer o/ brb NuffSaid has left the chat. Clone gunner commander jedi has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! NuffSaid has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:39 NuffSaid Bach 6:40 CM4Sci Clern o/ 6:40 1999bug Bach was a composer, yes. 6:40 Awesomeknight1234 :P 6:40 CM4Sci I'll be bach 6:40 Awesomeknight1234 I'll be Bach. 6:40 CM4Sci HA. >:D 6:40 Awesomeknight1234 D:< Bach to the Future. 6:40 CM4Sci Knight, go Bach to your cave 6:40 1999bug Why would you be Bach? He is really old.. and dead. 6:40 Awesomeknight1234 Get Bach? 6:41 CzechMate Waddle on. 6:41 NuffSaid No *crawls to penguins* 6:41 CM4Sci And he waddled away ToaMeiko has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:42 Awesomeknight1234 The apes are hippies, according to the latest Chima episode. :D 6:43 Chipika123 Hello, ToaMeiko. 6:43 Awesomeknight1234 The apes are officially my favorite tribe. 6:43 NuffSaid I know what they do with their chi :3 CzechMate has left the chat. 6:43 ToaMeiko LSD hippies to be precise 6:43 CM4Sci Gorillas, you dum-dum. 6:44 Awesomeknight1234 Dude. 6:45 CM4Sci Dude./ 6:45 Awesomeknight1234 Dude. 6:45 NuffSaid Dood le 6:46 Awesomeknight1234 Dude. 6:46 CM4Sci Duuude 6:46 Awesomeknight1234 Dudeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. 6:46 NuffSaid Duuuuuuuuude as my ape friends say 6:47 Awesomeknight1234 Dude, dude, dude, dude, dude. 6:47 CM4Sci D000000000000000000000000d 6:48 Stormbringer Empire791 D: Bricki chat is full of hippies 6:48 Awesomeknight1234 Dudet. 6:48 NuffSaid shaaa braaaaa 6:48 Stormbringer Empire791 all of them have been doing chi 6:48 Awesomeknight1234 *gorillas 6:48 Stormbringer Empire791 :3 6:49 Awesomeknight1234 Doohd. 6:49 ToaMeiko http://cheezburger.com/7158621440 Darth henry has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:49 Darth henry OMG! Did anyone see the new Skyhopper picture? 6:50 CM4Sci Sucksssssss look more cussing from meiko again jk 6:50 Darth henry https://www.eggersmann-modellautos.de/shop/LEGO/LEGO-Star-Wars/::44164.html 6:51 NuffSaid *copy pastes dictionary on here* ohhhh snap look at THAT word!!! @DH I have a feeling bug runs that site.... *looks at all the VWs* 6:52 BlueJay11 Nuff your NuffSaid not NuffSaid1995 :S What happened to everyones usernames :S 6:53 NuffSaid Magic 6:53 Darth henry What?... Just noticed that... 6:54 BlueJay11 Yah right (sarcastic) 6:54 Darth henry Did everyone namechange? 6:54 BlueJay11 You can namechange :O ? 6:54 Darth henry MmmHmmm. 6:54 ToaMeiko Special:Contact 6:55 CM4Sci